In a typical database system supporting SQL (Structured Query Language), table rows can include one or more fields that are user defined type (UDT) fields. One type of UDT is a UDT structured type. The UDT structured type shares many properties in common with the C-language “struct.”Both a C-language struct and a UDT structured type cam be declared to be composed of any number of data members which can be either homogeneous or heterogeneous with respect to their data types. Both a C-language struct and a UDT structured type can also be nested, containing data members which are themselves structured types. The declaration of a UDT structured type is entered into the DBS system using SQL Data Definition Directives.
Media data, such as audio and video data, is typically stored in an object relational database management system (ORDBMS) using a large object format, such as a BLOB (binary large object). A BLOB does not typically itself provide a mechanism for retrieving and displaying its media data. As a result, the BLOB's data is typically copied to local disk space and then the data is played through a media player. Both time and storage space are used to support this copying.